1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shifting sleeve retrieval mechanism for use in the Valve Assembly For An Inflatable Packer System of copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 120,180, filed Feb. 11, 1980 by Gerald C. Eckmann.
The preferred embodiment of this valve assembly is intended for use in a well testing tool and includes an outer valve member which is fixed against rotation and against longitudinal movement, by means of a drag spring and inflated packer(s), respectively. The outer valve member surrounds an inner valve member which may be moved down and up by means of weight set-down and lifting on the drill string after packer inflation. This valve assembly also incorporates a shifting sleeve which may be pumped down by initial flow of inflation fluid to establish an inflation fluid passageway through the valve.
Upon packer inflation, weight is set down on the drill string which collapses the valve. Flow and shut-in tests are then run on the well.
At the end of testing, the drill string may be lifted and the inner valve member retrieves the shifting sleeve. Interaction between the inner valve member and the shifting sleeve allows the packer(s) to deflate.